Last
by DiaMoon
Summary: Jungkook datang ke acara wisuda teman-temannya karena janji yang ia buat dengan seseorang sebulan yang lalu. Namun di acara itu ia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang sejak dulu menjerat hatinya / It's BTS fanfict! / TaeKook, VKook / Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort / DLDR!


Last

.

.

By DiaMoon

.

.

TaeKook

Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang. Jungkook berdiri di depan sebuah gedung yang bersebelahan dengan gedung yang digunakan untuk acara wisuda dengan sebelah tangan yang memegang satu kantung kertas besar yang berisi tiga buket bunga hasil kerja tangannya sendiri.

Ya. Jungkook melakukannya. Alasan yang pertama adalah agar teman-teman yang menerima buket bunga darinya dapat mengenang momen wisudanya dari bunga-bunga buatan Jungkook. Tidak seperti bunga asli yang gampang layu dan pasti akan dibuang. Alasan yang kedua adalah karena biaya. Bunga-bunga asli harganya pasti melonjak tinggi di musim wisuda seperti ini. Jadi Jungkook memutuskan untuk membuat bunga sendiri dari kain-kain yang bisa ia beli dengan harga murah. Tipikal anak rantau dari keluarga dengan keadaan ekonomi yang biasa.

"Jungkook!"

Jungkook menoleh saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia menyipitkan matanya yang terpapar sinar matahari lalu tersenyum saat pandangannya berhasil menangkap sosok yang memanggilnya.

"Jaehyun" sapa Jungkook. "Hei... Kau datang?"

Jaehyun tersenyum. "Ya. Hari ini kekasihku diwisuda. Aku tentu harus datang 'kan?"

Jungkook mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum. "Ah iya... Aku sampai lupa kalau hari ini Taeyong _hyung_ juga diwisuda"

"Kau datang untuk siapa?"

"Seokmin dan Myungho... Eum... Dan untuk seseorang"

Jaehyun terkekeh mendengarnya. "Seseorang itu pasti _dia_ 'kan?" Jaehyun menaikkan satu alisnya sambil tersenyum jenaka pada Jungkook.

"Yah... Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah terlanjur berjanji padanya bulan lalu" Jungkook menggembungkan pipinya. "Dan sejak jam 7 tadi _dia_ terus menerus mengirimiku pesan. Menyebalkan sekali 'kan?"

Jaehyun tertawa. "Yah... Aku tahu" Jaehyun mengangguk. "Tapi walau begitu kau juga menyayanginya kan?" goda Jaehyun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, yang membuat Jungkook merengut lucu.

"Yah... Mau bagaimana lagi? Kami sudah lama bersama. _Dia_ juga selalu membantuku melakukan apapun. Bagaimana membencinya?"

Jaehyun kembali tertawa.

"Kau sendirian? Maksudku... Dimana si tengil Yugyeom itu? Biasanya kalian selalu bersama"

Wajah Jungkook mendadak keruh mendengar nama Yugyeom disebut.

"Dia sedang mengantar calon pacarnya. Entahlah... Dia bilang dia mengusahakan akan datang. Tapi tidak tahu" Jungkook mengedikkan bahu.

Mereka berdua pun larut dalam obrolan ringan yang diselingi dengan candaan sampai akhirnya ponsel Jungkook bergetar.

"Jae! Ayo! _Dia_ mengabari akan keluar sebentar lagi"

Jaehyun mengangguk sebelum mengikuti langkah Jungkook menuju gedung yang telah ramai dikerumuni oleh banyak orang tersebut.

.

.

Jungkook menunggu teman-temannya di sebelah tangga yang terhubung langsung dengan pintu samping gedung auditorium tempat pelaksanaan wisuda. Ia berpisah dengan Jaehyun setelah Jaehyun bertemu dengan Taeyong, kekasih Jaehyun. Jungkook tak lupa mengucapkan selamat pada Taeyong sebelum mereka bertiga berpisah.

"Uh... Lama sekali" gerutu Jungkook saat matanya berusaha untuk tetap fokus menemukan 3 makhluk yang ditunggunya diantara kerumunan orang-orang berjubah dan bertopi toga yang perlahan keluar dari dalam gedung.

"Dasar Kim brengsek! Dia tadi bilang akan keluar. Seharusnya dia sudah dibawah sini 'kan?" gerutunya lagi tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pintu gedung.

Cukup lama matanya terfokus pada satu titik hingga akhirnya Jungkook bisa sedikit melemaskan otot matanya saat pandangannya menangkap sosok salah satu dari 3 orang yang ditunggunya.

"Myungho-ya!" teriak Jungkook terlewat semangat.

Bagi Jungkook menemukan Myungho diantara puluhan orang yang berjubel disekitarnya sama seperti mendapat _mini jackpot_. Ia girang bukan main hingga tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah dengan tidak sabar hingga mendesak beberapa orang disekitarnya dan membuahkan umpatan untuknya. Tapi Jungkook tak peduli.

"Selamat~" Jungkook tanpa ragu memeluk Myungho sesaat setelah ia berhadapan dengan pemuda yang seumuran dengannya itu. "Wah~ Kau tampak keren mengenakan ini" Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik pelan jubah yang Myungho gunakan.

"Hahaha... Tentu saja Jungkook-ah" Myungho menepuk dadanya. "Kalau orang tampan yang mengenakannya pasti akan terlihat keren" ucap Myungho dengan wajah bangga. Membuat Jungkook meninju lengannya main-main.

"Aish... Kenapa aku berteman dengan orang-orang kelebihan rasa percaya diri sepertimu dan Yugyeom? Benar-benar..."

Mereka berdua tertawa bersamaan.

"Oh iya, ini" Jungkook mengambil salah satu buket bunga yang dibawanya. "Semoga kau bertambah sukses setelah ini dan cepat mendapat pekerjaan. Jangan lupakan teman-temanmu yang kurang beruntung sepertiku dan Yugyeom setelah sukses nanti. Main-mainlah kesini jika sempat"

Raut wajah ceria Myungho seketika lenyap. Berganti menjadi raut wajah sedih.

"Jangan bilang begitu Jungkook-ah. Aku jadi sedih" Myungho memeluk Jungkook. "Aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk teman-temanku. Kau dan Yugyeom harus lulus dan ikut wisuda 4 bulan lagi. Kalian harus, oke? Aku pasti akan datang di acara wisuda kalian nanti. Aku juga akan berkunjung kesini jika aku punya waktu luang"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan Myungho.

"Kalau kau ada masalah atau apapun itu tetaplah bercerita padaku seperti biasa, hm?" Myungho melepaskan pelukannya. "Walaupun aku kembali ke tempat asalku, aku tetap temanmu. Jangan sungkan padaku walau jarak kita nanti tak sedekat sekarang"

Jungkook mengangguk sambil mengulas senyum. "Tentu" ucap Jungkook. "Oh iya, mana Seokmin dan Kim sialan itu?"

Myungho tertawa mendengar ucapan Jungkook yang terakhir. "Jangan begitu padanya. Biar begitu _dia_ sangat mencintaimu"

Jungkook mendengus dengan wajah keruh. "Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu tentangnya dihadapanku. Menjijikkan!"

Myungho kembali tertawa saat ia memperhatikan kedua pipi Jungkook yang mulai memerah.

Sangat gampang memang menebak apa yang tengah Jungkook rasakan. Terutama kedua pipinya yang otomatis akan langsung bersemu merah jika Jungkook sedang merasa malu.

"Entah... Aku, Seokmin dan si Kim itu tidak duduk bersama. Nomor urut kami terpisah jauh satu sama lain. Entah mereka ada dimana sekarang" Myungho mengedikkan bahu, membuat Jungkook mendesah saat matanya kembali menatap orang-orang berjubah dan bertopi toga dibelakang tubuh Myungho.

"Ini seperti berusaha menemukan jarum di tumpukan jerami" gerutu Jungkook yang membuat Myungho tertawa.

"Ah! Maaf Jungkook. Sepertinya kita harus berpisah sebentar. Keluargaku sudah datang" Myungho menunjuk anggota keluarganya yang berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. "Kami ada janji akan melakukan foto keluarga. Tak apa kan jika kau mencari mereka sendirian? Nanti beritahu aku kalian menunggu dimana. Jangan lupa hubungi Yugyeom juga. Kita harus berfoto dengan formasi lengkap. Berlima"

Jungkook mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Sampai jumpa~"

Jungkook menyapa seluruh anggota keluarga Myungho sebelum pergi meninggalkan keluarga yang tengah berbahagia atas kelulusan salah satu anggota keluarganya itu.

.

.

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya dengan sangat perlahan. Matanya menatap detail satu persatu wisudawan yang dilewatinya. Berusaha untuk menemukan dua orang lain yang begitu berharga baginya.

"Aish... Kemana dua orang itu? Ini bahkan sudah 30 menit sejak bertemu Myungho tadi" gerutu Jungkook.

Bukannya Jungkook kurang berusaha. Ia bahkan bertemu dengan beberapa teman-teman lamanya termasuk teman KKN dan teman PKL yang mengenal dua orang yang dicarinya itu. Namun tak seorang pun dari mereka yang tahu secara pasti dimana dua orang itu berada.

"Aku mulai kesal" gerutu Jungkook lagi.

Namun perjuangan Jungkook terobati. Ia menemukan Seokmin sedang bercengkrama dengan teman-teman satu klubnya di pojok halaman gedung. Tempat yang membuat Jungkook merasa senang karena ia bisa bergerak leluasa. Tidak seperti saat ia bertemu dengan Myungho tadi yang terasa menyesakkan karena berdesakan dengan banyak orang.

"Seokmin-ah~"

Sama seperti saat menemukan Myungho tadi. Jungkook pun tak sabar untuk segera berdiri berhadapan dengan Seokmin sehingga tanpa sadar dirinya berlari ke arah Seokmin tepat setelah pandangan matanya menemukan sosok itu.

"Astaga Jungkook-ah! Hati-hati!" teriak Seokmin dikejauhan saat ia berhasil mendapati sosok yang memanggil namanya dengan lantang tadi.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar begitu ia berdiri dihadapan Seokmin.

"Selamat~" ucap Jungkook dengan napas terengah sambil menyodorkan buket bunganya pada Seokmin. Membuat Seokmin gemas dan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengusak rambut Jungkook.

"Astaga... Bernapas yang benar dulu, Jeon. Baru beri aku selamat dan bunga" celetuk Seokmin dengan sebelah tangan memeluk buket bunga pemberian Jungkook dan satu tangan yang masih bertengger apik di atas kepala Jungkook.

"Ah~ Kau membuat rambutku berantakan" keluh Jungkook sambil menurunkan paksa tangan Seokmin lalu kemudian menata rambutnya.

Seokmin hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

"Jadi, hanya begitu saja? Hanya mengucapkan selamat saja?" goda Seokmin yang dibalas dengusan oleh Jungkook.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa aku harus mengatakan sesuatu dengan panjang lebar? Jarak rumahmu dari kota ini hanya 2 jam. Tidak seperti Myungho yang harus kembali ke negara ayahnya"

"Tapi tetap saja kan kita akan berpisah"

Jungkook diam. Tak menjawab rusuh ucapan Seokmin seperti sebelumnya.

"Ah... _Mianhae_..." Seokmin meletakkan buket bunga Jungkook di atas meja lalu membawa tubuh Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya.

Jungkook itu orang yang sangat sensitif. Walaupun dia adalah seorang laki-laki, tapi jika ia dihadapkan dengan keadaan sulit yang melibatkan dirinya dengan orang-orang yang ia sayangi maka kedua matanya tak akan segan-segan mengalirkan air mata. Dan Seokmin baru saja merutuki perbuatannya yang dapat memancing keluarnya airmata Jungkook.

"Kau sama sialannya dengan Yugyeom! Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu? Padahal saat bertemu Myungho tadi aku berhasil menahannya dan berjanji akan melakukan hal yang sama jika aku bertemu denganmu dan si sialan Kim itu" Jungkook mengusap matanya yang berair. Berusaha untuk menahan airmata lain yang sudah mendesak ingin membanjiri bola matanya.

" _Mianhae_... _Mianhae_..." Seokmin menepuk-nepuk punggung Jungkook. Berusaha membuat sang sahabat merasa lebih baik. "Tidak. Kita tidak akan berpisah. Mungkin memang aku akan kembali ke rumahku, tapi bukan berarti hubungan kita juga berakhir, kan? Kau, Seokmin dan yang lainnya tetap akan menjadi sahabatku. Mungkin juga aku bisa bekerja di kota ini jika ditempatku sana aku tak kunjung mendapat pekerjaan"

Ucapan Seokmin membuat Jungkook terkekeh. "Iya. Tapi saat itu tiba kau harus mentraktir kami yang masih pengangguran ini ya. Gantian kau yang memberiku makan, bukan sebaliknya lagi"

Mereka pun menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk mengobrol sebelum keluarga Seokmin datang dan membawa Seokmin pergi untuk melakukan foto keluarga di salah satu _booth_ foto yang tersedia di beberapa spot yang masih berada di areal halaman gedung.

.

.

"Aku lelah sekali berputar-putar di tempat ini" keluh Jungkook seraya melirik jam tangannya.

Sudah hampir 2 jam ia berkeliling dan sejauh ini ia baru berhasil menemukan Myungho dan Seokmin. Kurang satu orang lagi. Orang terspesial diantara ketiganya.

"Kim sialan itu sebenarnya ada dimana? Kurang ajar sekali dia seenak jidatnya mengganggu pagi damaiku dan sekarang malah tidak ada kabar" gerutu Jungkook sambil mengecek notifikasi aplikasi Kakaotalknya.

Namun ketika Jungkook akan memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku jaketnya, teleponnya bergetar. Menandakan adanya panggilan masuk dari seseorang.

"Ya?" ucap Jungkook begitu panggilan itu tersambung.

"Katakan pada yang lain aku akan datang 2 jam lagi" sahut yang diseberang.

"Apa?" Mata Jungkook melebar. "Kau ini benar-benar kurang ajar! Sudah membuat keributan di pagi hari dan sekarang bilang akan datang 2 jam lagi? Otakmu dimana Kim Yugyeom?! Kau pikir mereka tidak gerah mengenakan setelan dengan jubah dan topi besar itu?"

" _Mianhae_... Tapi kami harus menunggu hasilnya karena besok kantor ini tutup. Hasil dari sampel itu harus sudah dilaporkan besok lusa"

Jungkook mendesah. Ia bisa saja menyuruh Yugyeom datang sekarang untuk melakukan foto bersama, tapi ia tahu tempat Yugyeom berada kini tidaklah dekat dengan kampus mereka.

"Ya sudah. Nanti aku beritahukan pada mereka bertiga. Kalau begitu kita foto di studio saja bagaimana? Sepertinya satu jam lagi _booth_ foto disini akan tutup semua"

"Baiklah" sahut Yugyeom diseberang sana. "Tolong sampaikan maafku pada mereka ya. Nanti setelah kita foto bersama aku akan mentraktir kalian makan di restoran langganan kita"

"Benarkah?" Kedua mata Jungkook berbinar senang. "Baiklah~ Kutung--gu..."

"Jungkookie? Ada apa?" tanya Yugyeom dengan suara yang terdengar khawatir.

Ya Yugyeom khawatir. Ini karena suara Jungkook terdengar begitu bersemangat di awal namun berubah menjadi begitu lirih hingga nyaris berbisik di akhir. Ia tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang sedang Jungkook hadapi saat ini.

"Jungkookie--"

"Ah! Maaf Gyeomie. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya baru saja melihat si Kim itu tadi. Sudah ya, aku tutup dulu. Aku mau mengejarnya. Mencari si Kim sialan itu benar-benar susah. Aku bahkan sudah menghabiskan 2 jam berhargaku hanya untuk berputar-putar di halaman gedung ini seperti orang gila"

"Benarkah?" tanya Yugyeom sangsi.

Yugyeom dan Jungkook sudah berteman hampir 8 tahun. Tentu saja Yugyeom sudah hapal dengan segala tingkah laku Jungkook, termasuk perubahan cara bicaranya, intonasinya juga kecepatan bicaranya.

"Baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi salah seorang dari kami. Sampai jumpa." ucap Yugyeom sebelum memutus sambungan mereka.

Jungkook masih diam dengan pandangan lurus ke depan walaupun tangannya bergerak memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Ia tampak masih begitu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja tertangkap oleh pandangan matanya. Seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya yang tengah merangkul mesra seseorang yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya.

"Jungkook?"

Jungkook tersentak kaget dan sedikit gelagapan saat pemuda tinggi itu beradu pandang dengannya. Ia bahkan semakin gugup saat tahu jika pemuda itu berjalan ke arahnya. Dan senyuman yang selalu berhasil membuat Jungkook jatuh untuk yang kesekian kalinya itu menghiasi wajah tampan pemuda itu.

"Tidak mau memberi selamat padaku, hm?"

Jungkook tersenyum kaku. Namun sedetik kemudian senyumnya berubah tulus. Yang mau tak mau membuat pemuda dihadapannya kembali tersenyum karena tertular senyum Jungkook.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Kim" ucap Jungkook sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut dengan baik oleh pemuda itu.

Ya. Marga pemuda itu adalah Kim. Namun Kim yang dicari oleh Jungkook sejak tadi bukan Kim yang ini walaupun sebenarnya pemuda inilah yang memiliki tempat terspesial di hatinya.

"Panggil aku dengan benar, Jeon. Apa karena lama tidak bertemu denganku kau jadi melupakan namaku?"

Jungkook tersenyum. "Bukankah kita sudah biasa hanya saling memanggil marga kita saja sejak dulu?"

"Dan membuat aku, Yugyeom dan Mingyu kebingungan karena marga kami sama? Tidak Jeon, terima kasih" lanjut pemuda itu disertai dengan kekehan yang begitu Jungkook rindukan.

"Tapi sekarang kalian tidak sedang bersama. Kau juga selalu memanggil margaku kan? Kenapa aku tidak boleh melakukan hal yang sama padamu?"

Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum. Menyentil dahi Jungkook sebelum mengucapkan protesnya. "Di awal tadi aku sudah memanggil namamu kan? Kalau yang sekarang itu karena kebiasaan" Pemuda itu kembali terkekeh.

Namun sebelum Jungkook membalas ucapan pemuda itu, suara lembut seseorang menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"Taehyungie, siapa?"

Itu adalah seseorang yang tadi dirangkul oleh Taehyung. Seseorang yang Jungkook ketahui sebagai kekasih Taehyung. Atau mungkin sekarang status mereka meningkat menjadi tunangan? Entahlah... Jungkook tidak mengetahuinya dan tidak ingin mengetahuinya.

"Jiminie, ini Jungkook. Dan Jungkook... Emm... Sepertinya aku tidak perlu mengenalkan Jimin lagi padamu"

Jungkook terkekeh dengan sedikit terpaksa. "Iya. Dia sudah banyak menceritakan tentangmu dulu" Jungkook mengulum senyum. "Park Jimin, perkenalkan. Aku Jeon Jungkook"

Jimin mengangguk dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah manisnya sebelum menerima uluran tangan Jungkook dan menjabatnya sebentar.

"Taetae juga sudah banyak menceritakan tentangmu dan teman kalian yang lain. Eum... Yugyeom dan Mingyu"

Jungkook mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku permisi. Aku ada janji dengan Mingyu. Sekali lagi selamat untukmu, Taehyung"

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu Jungkook langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi pasangan itu. Ia tak sanggup melihat tangan Taehyung yang kembali melingkar mesra pada tubuh Jimin. Kali ini bukan di bahu, tapi di pinggang. Membuat rasa nyeri dan sesak di dadanya semakin menjadi.

Dan bertepatan dengan jatuhnya airmata pertama dari masing-masing matanya, sepasang tangan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dan membalik tubuhnya dengan perlahan. Membuatnya menurut begitu saja saat indera penciumannya mengenal aroma tubuh orang yang tiba-tiba memeluknya itu.

"Menangislah... Keluarkan semuanya... Aku tahu kau memendamnya sejak lama" bisik orang tersebut tepat di depan telinga kiri Jungkook.

Jungkook pun tidak menahannya lagi. Napasnya tersengal begitu hebat dan airmatanya semakin banyak berdesakan keluar. Ia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu sambil berusaha menahan isakannya.

Sementara itu sepasang mata yang berada tak jauh dari keduanya memperhatikan adegan itu. Ia melihat dengan sangat detail bagaimana pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu memeluk Jungkook hingga menenggelamkan Jungkook dalam pelukannya dan membuat dirinya tak bisa melihat tubuh Jungkook yang benar-benar tenggelam dibalik punggung pemuda itu.

"Jiminie... Mereka masih bersama... Apa ini benar-benar akhir dari semua ini?"

Jimin memaksa pemuda itu untuk mengalihkan atensinya padanya. "Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Tapi Taehyungie... Mungkin sudah saatnya kau memang harus merelakannya. Ini sudah hampir 7 tahun kan? Hatimu akan terus menerus sakit jika kau tetap melanjutkan untuk menyimpan perasaan ini untuknya" Jimin menepuk pelan dada Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum dengan wajah sendu. "Ya. Mungkin" ucapnya. "Apa Yoongi _hyung_ sudah datang? Kau harus segera ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan tubuhmu. Aku cemas karena sudah 2 hari ini kulihat kau begitu pucat"

Jimin mengembangkan senyumnya. "Sahabatku ini berlebihan sekali. Ayolah... Aku hanya begadang 2 hari ini. Tentu saja wajahku terlihat mengerikan karena kurang tidur. Kau tidak perlu khawatir"

Dan obrolan dua sahabat itu pun terhenti saat seseorang memanggil nama Jimin diantara kerumunan orang yang ada disekitar mereka. Min Yoongi. Orang yang mereka tunggu kehadirannya.

.

.

Kini Jungkook telah berkumpul dengan ketiga sahabatnya. Seokmin dan Myungho sejak tadi tak berhenti menatap tajam pada Mingyu karena saat mereka berkumpul tadi Jungkook masih menangis dengan kedua tangan yang menggelayuti tangan kanan Mingyu. Sengaja melakukannya supaya wajah sembabnya tidak menarik perhatian orang-orang yang mereka lewati karena Jungkook menyembunyikan wajahnya disana.

"Ya! Kim! Apa yang kau perbuat padanya? Kenapa dia bisa menangis sampai wajahnya sesembab ini?"

Itu suara Seokmin. Ia telah melepas toga, jubah dan jasnya sejak tadi sambil menunggu Jungkook menghentikan tangisnya. Dan setelah tangis Jungkook benar-benar berhenti ia dengan tidak sabar melontarkan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi bersarang di kepalanya.

"Ada sedikit masalah tadi. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa" Mingyu mengusap sayang kepala Jungkook sebelum menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pemberian Myungho pada Jungkook yang masih sibuk mengusap sisa air matanya dengan sapu tangan milik Mingyu.

Mingyu adalah teman yang terkadang berperan seperti kakak bagi Jungkook. Sama seperti Yugyeom. Karena itu ia hanya bisa bermanja pada keduanya di waktu-waktu tertentu. Berbeda dengan sikap Jungkook pada Seokmin dan Myungho. Hubungan persahabatan Jungkook dengan Seokmin dan Myungho pun tak se-lama hubungan persahabatan Jungkook dengan Mingyu dan Yugyeom. Jungkook sudah lebih lama berteman dengan Mingyu dan Yugyeom. Mereka adalah teman sejak sekolah menengah. Berbeda dengan Seokmin dan Myungho yang baru bertemu dengan Jungkook saat mereka menjadi mahasiswa baru. Karena itu ada hal-hal tertentu yang tidak diketahui dan tidak dimengerti oleh Seokmin dan Myungho. Seperti hal yang sedang Jungkook hadapi ini.

"Seokmin-ah, Myungho-ya, jangan khawatir. Setelah ini dia akan baik-baik saja. Iya kan Jungkookie?"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk sebelum meneguk perlahan air mineral yang diambilnya dari tangan Mingyu.

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk melupakan semuanya. Kau ingkar ya?" tanya Mingyu dengan wajah menyelidik.

"Aku sudah berusaha. Tapi rasa itu datang lagi saat aku bertemu dengannya. Aku sudah berulangkali mengatakan hal ini padamu kan?" ucap Jungkook setelah mengatakan terima kasih pada Myungho dan mengembalikan botol air yang sudah habis setengahnya itu pada Myungho.

"Lalu setelah apa yang kau lihat tadi kau masih akan membiarkan dirimu terus menerus seperti ini?"

Jungkook terdiam. Tidak tahu harus menyahut seperti apa.

"Dengar" Mingyu menepuk paha Jungkook. Pesan nonverbal agar Jungkook mendengarkan ucapannya dengan serius. "Mulai sekarang belajarlah untuk benar-benar merelakannya. Jangan biarkan dirimu berlarut-larut. Kami tidak suka melihat kau yang seperti ini" Mingyu mengusap punggung Jungkook. "Belajarlah untuk membuka hatimu dan biarkan nama yang baru datang menggantikan namanya. Kalau kau kesulitan mencari seseorang yang cocok untukmu nanti biar kami bantu carikan--Aw! Sakit Jeon!"

Jungkook menatap kesal pada Mingyu. Baru saja dia terhanyut dengan suasana hangat yang Mingyu bangun tapi pemuda itu sukses menghancurkan semuanya. Perusak suasana!

"Hei! Apa yang kulewatkan?! Eoh? Jeon? Ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

Perusak suasana lainnya datang dengan tergopoh. Membawa tiga kantong kertas berukuran sedang yang berwarna berbeda dan menyodorkannya pada mereka yang tadi diwisuda.

"Kenapa kau baru datang hah? Acara wisudanya sudah selesai 4 jam yang lalu" sindir Mingyu namun tangannya tetap menerima kantong kertas yang disodorkan padanya.

"Maaf... Tadi aku harus mengantar Bambam--"

"Wah~ Calon pacar sepertinya lebih penting dari sahabatnya yang wisuda. Baiklah" Kini giliran Seokmin yang menyindir.

"Tapi tadi aku sudah menelepon Jungkook untuk--"

"Kami membawa ponsel kami masing-masing. Kenapa kau tidak menelepon kami secara bergiliran? Kau kira Jungkook penyiar radio yang bisa dititip-titipi salam?" Kali ini Myungho yang menyahut.

"Ya! Jungkookie! Kau ini bagaimana? Kenapa sekarang semuanya malah menyalahkanku?"

"Jangan menyalahkan Jungkook, Kim Yugyeom! Kau tahu? Gara-gara kau yang tidak datang bersamanya anak ini tadi bertemu dengan Kim brengsek itu dan menangis"

" _Mwo_?" Mata Yugyeom melebar. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan Jungkookie? Apa yang dilakukan orang itu padamu? Pacarnya yang manis itu tidak menamparmu kan? Aw!"

Bukan Jungkook yang memukul Yugyeom. Tapi Mingyu.

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah memuji pacarnya?!" decak Mingyu. "Sekarang cepat ke studio. Aku sudah lapar dan tak sabar memesan banyak menu untuk meredakan demo cacing-cacing di perutku"

"Benar! Kami juga. Mumpung kau yang bayar" sahut Seokmin sambil merangkul Myungho.

"Ya! Giliran yang begitu saja kalian sangat bersemangat. Tidak jadi. Kalian menyalahkanku tadi" tolak Yugyeom.

"Aish... Seperti anak kecil saja kalian ini" sahut Myungho dengan kedua bola mata memutar malas.

Teman-temannya ini sangatlah berharga bagi Jungkook. Mereka selalu membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik. Seperti sekarang ini. Walaupun hubungan Jungkook dengan Seokmin dan Myungho belum sedekat hubungannya dengan Mingyu dan Yugyeom, tapi Jungkook sama sayangnya dengan mereka berdua. Mereka berempat sama-sama tak tergantikan. Oleh karena itu Jungkook selalu berusaha untuk menyenangkan hati keempatnya. Seperti mendatangi acara wisuda ini contohnya. Meskipun sebelumnya ia tahu bahwa pemuda yang sudah begitu lama disukainya--Kim Taehyung--juga diwisuda dan kemungkinan mereka dapat bertemu sangatlah ada.

Jungkook yang tertawa melihat perdebatan bak anak sekolah dasar dari keempat sahabatnya itu tak sengaja melirik kerumunan yang ada dibelakang punggung Yugyeom. Matanya pun otomatis melihat pemandangan yang kembali membuat sesuatu di dalam dadanya seolah dicubit. Namun kali ini ia tersenyum. Tidak menangis lagi.

.

.

 _Dear Kim Taehyung..._

 _Mulai hari ini aku memutuskan untuk berhenti. Benar-benar akan berhenti dan selamanya akan seperti itu. Hatiku sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua keajaiban yang telah kita lalui. Aku tidak mau terjatuh untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan kembali menangisi hal tak pasti yang selalu kuharapkan darimu._

 _Kuharap setelah ini kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi sampai hati ini benar-benar ikhlas melepasmu. Aku ingin suatu hari nanti kita bertemu dengan suasana yang berbeda. Aku ingin bertemu dan berbicara padamu seperti saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Tanpa ada rasa cinta yang menyertai. Cinta sepihakku untukmu._

 _Berbahagialah bersama Jimin..._

 _Kudoakan semoga hubungan kalian terus berlanjut hingga ke jenjang yang selanjutnya. Merajut rumah tangga dan berbagi kasih hingga maut memisahkan kalian. Jimin adalah orang yang baik. Aku yakin dia bisa menjaga dan merawatmu dengan sangat baik dan memberimu banyak cinta melebihi banyaknya cintaku untukmu._

 _Aku akan belajar untuk merelakanmu..._

 _Selamat tinggal..._

- ** _JJK_** -

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Ini apaaaaa? :')

Maafkan saya yang tiba-tiba baper dan pengen buat ff yang buat baper juga. Masih kecewa karna ga bisa ikut wisuda taun ini huks... :'( *lah malah curcol*

Kemarin pas hadir di wisudaan temen tiba-tiba muncul ide kek gini ditambah telinga saya masih addict banget sama lagu Spring Day, yaudah deh wkwk

Udah, gitu aja

See ya~


End file.
